Rosario Vampire: Genesis (Ended! Please read the re-written version!)
by Kirsava
Summary: Three months have passed after graduation. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore had no heard or seen anything about Tsukune. Moka decided to call Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu so they go all go see Tsukune. But what new secrets would be unearthed?
1. Here we go again

_**Rosario + Vampire: Genesis**_

_Chapter 1: "Here we go again..."_

_Based around the characters that were created by the author of the manga Akihisa Ikeda._

_**Original idea and story written by Kirsava.**_

_The pair of this story is between (inner) Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

_Rated T (the rating might change depending on the chapter)_

_The events of this story are set after the now-finished manga series._

_(attempted) Comedy / Drama / Friendship_

_Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old in this fanfic._

**THERE IS NO FAKE/OUTER MOKA IN THIS STORY**

_..._

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

This is my very first fan-fic. I have never written any story or anything like that before, unless it was for school at least. Also before you read this fanfiction remember this, I MADE AN ATTEMPT AT COMEDY, so yeah that was all. The writing might be a little "stiff" if you think that you can help me improve my writing then please leave a kind review about how you think I can improve with my writing, thanks again! If there are any reviews that are not related to this story, or if the reviews are negative then I will ignore them. Thank you for reading this if you did. And just so all of you guys know my native language is not English.

...

I'll take any and all of the positive feedback you guys leave me, I will take it thankfully and I will appreciate it very much!

Beta read by "Gamera68" from fanfiction... Thanks Gamera!

**_Takes place 3 months after the end of the manga, this also takes place in a parallel world._**

This chapter is rated K

**_(attempted) Comedy / Drama / Friendship_**

* * *

*Prologue below*

Three months ago, the quintet of Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo, and Kurumu Kuruno, graduated from Yokai Academy.

The four female friends all agreed that it would be nice to pay a visit to Tsukune. But what new secrets would be unearthed from the past 3 months?

As Moka picked up her home phone to call Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, her little half-sister Kokoa, walked into her room.

"Big sister…"

"Yes, Kokoa?" she answered with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Could we maybe spar again?" she quickly asked as she slowly walked into the room.

"We've already sparred five times today! Every time you and I spar, I always win. So if we were to even spar again, I would win as always," Moka answered as she shot a large amount of her youkai at Kokoa.

"Eeek! Please don't hurt me!" Kokoa screamed as she quickly ran down the hallway.

After Moka regained her composure she dialed the number for Kurumu first then each of her other friends.

"Hello?" Kurumu answered with a song in her voice.

"Hey Kurumu it's me, Moka," the vampiress answered calmly.

"Oh hey Moka what's up? How have you been?" the blue-haired bombshell asked with little curiosity.

"I've been good, thank you for asking. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to pay Tsukune a visit since we have not seen or heard from him in a few months," Moka answered.

"Oh, sure I guess so; it would be nice to see him again," she happily replied.

"Okay. I just need to ask Mizore and Yukari next, after that I will tell you where to meet us," Moka truly was happy that she and her friends would get to visit Tsukune again.

But the only thing she was worried about was how Tsukune would react to all of this. Would he be happy, sad, or surprised?

She had no idea how he would react to their unannounced visit.

"Hey, Moka? Are you still there?" Kurumu asked.

"Huh? Oh… I guess I zoned out sorry. Bye Kurumu!" Moka happily replied.

"Riiight..." Kurumu responded with a sweat-drop.

Moka called Yukari and Mizore next and asked them the same question. Both of her friends answered with complete happiness.

As Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore started to walk towards the large, stone, castle, Moka's three half-sisters, Kokoa, Kahlua, and Akua, seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Where do you three think you are going?" Akua demanded with a sneer.

"W-we were going to see Moka..." Yukari answered out of fear of the vampiress.

"Well… who said you had permission to just come here, little witch?" Kokoa inquired with a mocking tone.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you can have, you little redheaded twerp!" Kurumu shouted.

"Kurumu, Kokoa knock it off. There is no need for the fighting!" announced a familiar, female, voice.

"Moka!" Yukari, and Kurumu, said cheerfully. Mizore for some odd reason just stayed quiet. She sure was a weird one...

"So you invited them here? And who gave you permission to do that exactly?" Kahlua wondered.

"Why should you care? Just because you are older doesn't mean you are better than me Kahlua!" Moka retorted.

"Whoever said anything about being better Moka?" Akua shot back with an amused chuckle.

"Listen here Akua; I don't have time for this or for your foolish games, so we're leaving. And I would suggest you do not follow us. Understood?" Moka instructed with mild frustration as she shot a vast amount of her youkai at her half-sister.

"Calm down Moka, no need to get so mad," Akua calmly advised.

"Shut up!" Moka shouted as she started to run towards her oldest half-sister.

Kurumu, Yokai, and Mizore had to hold Moka back, just to keep her from attacking her own sisters. Sadly, they failed and that ended up requiring Mizore to freeze Moka in a solid, block of ice. After that was all cleared up, they made their way to the bus stop.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all agreed to take the bus to the human world. Moka was somewhat scared of visiting the human world, or worse - what Tsukune's reaction to them being there would be. The silver-haired vampiress was practically horrified.

She was positive if he would be happy to see her, or if he would be completely confused or if he would feel indifferent. She honestly had no idea what she would do if he wanted her to leave and never come back. But they were so close, so he would never shun her and tell her to leave and never come back... right?

"Moka what's wrong?" Yukari asked with concern.

"Oh... nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all..." Moka replied as she looked at her friend and smiled.

"Okay... well, just so you know we're almost there." Yukari said with a smile.

…  
"Here we are ladies," the Bus Driver announced as he took a puff of his always-present cigar.

"Thank you for driving us here. We will probably be back here in at least two hours," Kurumu told the bus driver kindly.

"Sure thing Miss Kuruno," he replied.

As the four friends exited the bus, they started looking around for Tsukune's home. Moka found it in about thirty seconds but didn't say anything.

It almost seemed as though Moka wanted to test their memories.

About 5 minutes later, they finally figured out which house was where Tsukune lived. None of them, other than Moka, remembered where he lived apparently.

However, Yukari and Kurumu where the first ones to the door. The young witch showed the doorbell no mercy by ringing it non-stop.

"Coming, coming!" Kasumi said as she rushed to the door.

'Who could possibly be coming here to visit us? Kyoko maybe? Was it Tsukune? No… he has a house key already' Kasumi thought to herself.

As Kasumi opened the door, she had a bright grin painted across her features.

"Oh... good afternoon, how can I help you ladies today?" Kasumi asked as she was still smiling happily.

"Good afternoon, Misses Aono. It's me, Moka Akashiya, do you remember me?" Moka asked calmly.

"Oh! Miss Akashiya! How good it is to see you again!" Kasumi said as she quickly walked over to Moka and embraced her warmly.

Caught off-guard by Kasumi's friendly demeanor, Moka slightly blushed and returned the hug with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you four are looking for Tsukune?" Kasumi asked out of curiosity.

"Yes ma'am, that's correct," Moka quickly answered.

"Well I hope you ladies don't mind waiting… as he is current-" Kasumi said before she was quickly interrupted by the always-energetic Kurumu.

"Is he sleeping?" the busty succubus asked with a bright and rather creepy smirk on her face.

"Shut up and let her speak Kurumu! You stupid milk-cow!" Moka shouted as she whacked the back of Kurumu's head.

"Ow! That hurt, Moka!" said recipient of the harsh slap.

"Anyway... No, he is not sleeping at all; he is completely awake, but just isn't home right now..." Kasumi replied with a happy smile.

"Misses Aono we're fine with just waiting if that's what it comes to at least," Moka reassured Kasumi.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear… would you ladies like to come in for some tea and cookies, maybe?" Kasumi kindly asked.

"Sure!" was the unanimous reply.

...

As Kasumi exited the kitchen with a pot of tea and six cups on a wooden, serving tray, one for her and Koji, and the remainder for the girls, she quickly noticed that one of the four was missing.

Naturally, it was Kurumu.

Always being so curious, wanting to know where Tsukune was at all hours of the day. Or night for that matter.

"Where did Kurumu run off to?" Kasumi asked with a nervous sweat-drop.

"She said she had to use the restroom…" Yukari cautiously replied.

"So you just let her leave and not say anything?" Moka and Mizore said in unison.

"Now now, Kurumu couldn't get herself into that much trouble... right?" Kasumi replied out of concern

Moka and Mizore quickly shot a rather menacing stare at Kasumi.

"Kurumu can get herself into a lot of trouble much faster than you might think she would be able to," Mizore commented.

"We should go find her then, shouldn't we?" Kasumi inquired out of worry.

"Yes Misses Aono, we should... Yukari you stay here, okay?" Moka quickly replied.

"Fine!" Yukari answered in a childlike voice.

Koji didn't even have to do anything. He already knew that no matter what he would have said, or done, he would be forced to remain downstairs likewise.

As the three women walked up the stairway to look for Kurumu, they noticed that the light was on in the restroom. Mizore and Kasumi both sighed in relief, but Moka saw right through Kurumu's trick and notice that the door to Tsukune's bedroom was slightly ajar.

Moka silently motioned for the other two to look towards the door.

Moka, Mizore, and Kasumi slowly walked forward.

When Moka was just inches away from the door, it quickly swung opened and Kurumu practically ran out.

Sadly, she didn't notice Moka, Mizore, and Kasumi standing there. She was far too occupied about what she "borrowed" from Tsukune's room.

"Oh this is going to be perfect! I can say I bought this for him and he will notice he's missing the one he had. But in truth, I stole it from him! HA! Genius! This is not only going to save me money but he might even let me kiss him, on the lips! Then he will be my slave forever!"

Kurumu was so happy about what she did and thought she was so devious and quiet, truth be told even Kyoko would have been able to hear her, if she was even home of course.

Just then, she noticed Moka, Mizore, and Kasumi all standing in the hallway with their arms crossed.

"So what is it that you stole from Tsukune's room, Kurumu?" Moka demanded.

"Oh Moka! Well uh… you see… I um... I'll just go and put it back… I promise!" Kurumu pleaded before Moka knocked her into oblivion.

"There's no way you are getting out of this alive, Kurumu. You really pushed past the point of no return. Plus if Moka doesn't kill you here and now, Tsukune surely will," Mizore calmly told Kurumu with a devilish smirk.

"Mizore, you are just way too calm at moments like this..." Kurumu replied with a sweat-drop.

"Enough stalling Kurumu! Give me whatever it is that you took from Tsukune's room right now! Don't even think about trying to run either..." Moka shouted with authority as she shot plenty of her youkai at Kurumu to force her to submit to her demand.

"OKAY, OKAY! TAKE IT! Please just don't hurt me!" Kurumu pleaded as she prostrated herself and begged for forgiveness from Moka.

"You took a manga?" Moka asked with a quirked brow once she inspected the item in question herself.

"Wow Kurumu, I thought you were stupid before, but this really takes the cake," Mizore commented with a chuckle.

"Shut it Mizore! My brilliant plan would have worked if it wasn't for you, Moka!" Kurumu complained.

"Kurumu, you stupid milk-cow… this so-called plan wouldn't have worked anyway since Tsukune wrote his name on it. See?" Moka said with a sweat-drop.

Kasumi was completely puzzled about what was happening to Kurumu and why she was acting so strange all of the sudden. Mizore of course was as calm as always.

After the four of them regained their composure, they returned downstairs.

And what was next surprised Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore very much and Kasumi acted as though everything was completely normal. But what was it that surprised them? Did something happen to Yukari? Did Tsukune come home and he looked different? What was it that had surprised them so much?

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ**

2,528 words, for my first chapter I think this is good enough. I am currently in school so the next chapter probably won't be published for about a week at least. I would like to give a huge thanks to Gamera68, he not only helped me by beta reading my story and helping me with becoming a better writer, but he was also the one who inspired me to even think about writing my own fanfiction. If you guys want to read the story that made me want to even think about writing my own fanfiction then head over to Gamera68's profile and read "_R+V: A Confession and a Vampire: Reboot" _also a huge thanks to all of my readers and to Gamera68! I also want to give a huge thanks to you guys/girls for reading my fanfiction. Please leave a review for my story and maybe even a few idea's for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would make an account then leave a review so I can give you credit for your review. Thanks again for reading my fanfiction everyone! Thanks again and until next time everyone!


	2. Welcome back Tsukune!

_**Rosario + Vampire: Genesis**_

_Chapter 2: "Welcome back Tsukune!"_

_Based around the characters that were created by the author of the manga Akihisa Ikeda._

_**Original idea and story written by Kirsava.**_

_The pair of this story is between (inner) Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

_Rated T (the rating might change depending on the chapter)_

_The events of this story are set after the now-finished manga series._

_(attempted) Comedy / Drama / Friendship_

_Huge thanks to Gamera68 for beta reading this chapter._

_Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old in this fanfic._

**_Kazu Kiria is a OC created by me and I will not approve of him being copied in any sort of way._**

**THERE IS NO FAKE/OUTER MOKA IN THIS STORY**

* * *

Takes place after Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore came downstairs and saw Tsukune.

* * *

"Oh! Tsukune… you're home!'" Kasumi shouted as she ran up and gave her only son a warm and hearty embrace.

"Um... mom… no need to get all dramatic about me coming home..." Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop as he returned the motherly embrace.

"Tsukune… there are four of your old friends here to see you," Kasumi said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Tsukune!" Yukari said as she ran up and jumped on Tsukune's back.

"Yukari? What are you doing here...?" Tsukune asked as he tried to get the young witch in question off of his back.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she ran up and pulled Tsukune into her bosom.

"Kurumu stop… you're going to suffocate him," Mizore said as she attempted to remove the blue-haired succubus from Tsukune.

"Can't... breathe... help...me..." Tsukune pleaded as his arms started to swing up and down rapidly.

"Kurumu, remove yourself from Tsukune right now!" Moka screamed as she shot a generous amount of her Youkai to scare Yukari and Kurumu off Tsukune.

"Eeek! Please Moka… we're sorry!" the two quickly cried out.

"Thank you Moka. Now then, WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Tsukune shouted as he looked at all of them at once.

"Um, Tsukune can we come in now or should we leave?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Sorry about all this Kyo, come in please, you too Kazu," Tsukune answered.

"It's not a problem at all Tsukune, I just didn't expect this," Kyoko, and the unfamiliar boy replied.

"Tsukune who's this?" Mizore asked with a quirked brow.

"This is Kazu Kiria. Kazu this is Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kuruno, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shirayuki," Tsukune said as he tried to catch his breath afterwards. Kazu was wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt with a pair of tan cargo shorts. He had long straight brown hair. He also had on a pair of grey sneakers outlined in yellow.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kazu quickly said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you also, Kazu," Kurumu replied with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Yukari!" She said with a smile and a bow.

"I'm Mizore," Mizore replied with a small smile.

"And you're Moka, correct?" Kazu asked with a quirked brow.

"Indeed I am..." Moka answered a she eyed the boy in question.

"Well then… now that this is all cleared up... who wants tea?" Kasumi asked with a grin.

"But what about the tea that is already out on the table misses Aono?" Yukari questioned.

"Well Yukari, it's probably cold by now, sorry..." Kasumi replied

"Oh..." Yukari said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why are you sad Yukari?" Kazu asked as he poked her arm.

"Because the tea smelled really good!" she replied with teary and swollen eyes.

"Wait a second, Yukari you were down here the whole time, and you are telling us that you never tried and of the tea at all?" Kurumu asked as she started to laugh.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying you stupid jerk!" Yukari replied as she started to walk towards Kurumu, who then decided to run. Yukari was then chasing Kurumu around the house. Yukari quickly caught up to Kurumu and tackled her to the floor.

"Stop it Yukari! That tickles!" Kurumu pleaded as Yukari started to tickle her on the floor.

"I'll go make them stop, calm down Moka," Mizore said in a soothing tone. She could easily tell that Moka was angry; maybe she felt her focusing her youkai on a certain part of her body?

"Thank you Mizore. Tsukune, can we talk somewhere private for a moment?" Moka asked with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Oh, um... Yeah sure… I guess so... follow me," Tsukune replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and started walking up the stairs to his room.

"Well are you going to come in, Moka?" Tsukune asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, um... yeah sure," Moka slowly walked in as she examined the room.

"So what did you want to talk about, Moka?" Tsukune inquired as he sat down on his bed.

"Well it's about the past three months; I just wanted to ask you about what you have been doing. Why you never contacted us. Why you never visited us. And also if you told anyone about... you know what," Moka said as she sat down and poked her index fingers together in a cute manner. She was trying rather hard to get Tsukune's full attention.

"Well I've pretty much just been hanging out, trying to make new friends; it was kind of lonely just staying here with only my parents and Kyoko to keep my company. As for contacting you guys, not all phones from the human world can contact the phones in the Yokai realm. Also no, I never told anyone about… it, and I didn't tell anyone about Yokai either," Tsukune replied as he looked up at the ceiling and started to rub the back of his head out of nervousness.

"That's good Tsukune. I guess I won't have to send you to oblivion," Moka replied with a wink.

"Wait what? You were planning to send me to oblivion?" Tsukune said as he started to put some distance between them.

"Oh Tsukune, you haven't changed at all. It was just a joke," Moka replied with a happy grin.

"Oh..." was his nervous reply. There was no reason to be scared of her, right? She was only an "S Class" super monster who could probably break his spine in two or more pieces. Nothing to be afraid of that idea, right?

"Tsukune you seem like something is bothering you. What's wrong?" Moka asked as she slightly tilted her head to the left.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you guys showed up. If you had given me a heads-up, I would have been here to greet you guys. But then again that would ruin the surprise, huh?" Tsukune answered with a smile.

"So nothing is wrong at all?" Moka inquired with a quirked brow.

"Moka, I said nothing is wrong," Tsukune retorted.

'Why is she being so nosey', he thought to himself.

"Oh Moka, before I forget… I have something for you," Tsukune said with a smile, momentarily breaking eye contact with Moka.

"Really? You have something for me?" Moka said as she put her hands on her lap and blushed hard.

"Yeah, I have one for you, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu," he replied with a warm smile.

"Oh so you got one for everyone. Typical Tsukune..." Moka said with a pout as she averted her eyes from Tsukune and looked at the window.

"So... I'm guessing you don't want this Panda bear then?" Tsukune asked as he pulled the soft, plush, baby 'teddy bear' out of a simple bag.

"Pan... Panda bear?" Moka asked as she turned around and saw the plush toy.

"It's so cute! Give it to me!" Moka demanded as she started to move closer to Tsukune.

"What's the magic word?" Tsukune asked with a ring in his voice.

"Hmph! Forget it Tsukune. I'm not saying it, as it would damage my pride to say 'please' to you!" the vampiress said with a pout as she turned her back to him and folded her arms.

"Relax Moka. No need to get so mad. It's just a toy," Tsukune said with a slight chuckle as he tossed the toy next to Moka.

"Thank you Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she grabbed the toy and squeezed it tightly. She then turned around and pulled Tsukune into a warm, affectionate, hug.

'She's acting so childish for a simple toy... what's up with Moka?' Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune quickly removed himself from Moka when he heard someone trying to sneak up the stairs.

'Damnit Kurumu, can't you learn to just stay the hell out of peoples business,' he thought to himself as he got up and slowly walked to the door to avoid the floor creaking. He then put his ear next to the door and waited to listen for any more footsteps. As he heard the footsteps getting closer to the door, he heard more coming up the stairs even louder than the first.

"Yukari I swear if you are up here I'm gonna kill you!" Kurumu shouted.

"Oh no... Where do I go, where do I go!" Yukari quietly said to herself.

'In here!' she thought as she quickly ran over to Tsukune's door, opened it, and then closed it gently so Kurumu would know where she was exactly.

"Alright Yukari where are ya!?" Kurumu shouted once again as she started to stomp around.

"Yukari, what the hell is going on?" Tsukune whispered as he grabbed and gently shook the little witch.

"I um, kind of...slapped... Kurumu... in the face..." she answered as she nervously poked her index fingers together.

"Kurumu… she's in here!" Moka loudly announced as she got up and pushed Yukari out of the room with a slight chuckle. Did she want Yukari to die or something? She would have had to of heard Kurumu when she yelled. On the other hand, did she just want a reason to hurt Kurumu?

"Moka, what are you doing?! Kurumu is going to rip her to shreds!" Tsukune said with a slight bit of sadness in his voice. He then quickly jerked the door open only to see Kurumu giving Yukari a good slap in the face, as payback of course.

"That stupid Kurumu would never kill poor, little, Yukari. Besides, they're friends anyway; she would never even hurt Yukari," Moka assured Tsukune with a chuckle.

"But Kurumu is slapping Yukari..." Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop.

"You have been a bad, bad girl Yukari! You don't just slap a woman like myself and get away with it! Ya hear me!?" Kurumu yelled as she started to slap Yukari harder and faster.

"I'M SORRY! Please Kurumu… stop it!" the poor, little, witch pleaded.

"Kurumu you stupid milk-cow! She said stop, so get off damn it!" Moka shouted as she quickly walked over to Kurumu, grabbed the back of her neck, and put her other hand on the front of her neck and started to squeeze it.

"Thank you Moka!" Yukari cried out as she hugged Moka around the back of her waist.

"Help... me...Tsu ...kune ...can't breathe..." Kurumu gasped out as she made an attempt for air as her face turned a light shade of blue.

"Um... Moka... I think you're choking her... a bit too much," Tsukune said with a sweat-drop.

"Yes Tsukune, I know. I think she needs to learn her place though," Moka said with a slight chuckle as she squeezed her neck a little harder.

"Tsukune! Come down here with the girls, dear. The tea is ready," Kasumi announced calmly up the stairwell.

"Coming, mom! Moka, please stop, or I'll I have stop you by force... plus that tea smells really good!" Tsukune said as he started to slowly walk towards the stairs.

"Okay then Tsukune. But only this once I will not kick that stupid milk-cow succubus into the earth's orbit. Don't forget your place Kurumu!" Moka said in authority as she shot a large amount of her youkai to scare the succubus into listening to her demand.

As Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari returned downstairs they were welcomed with the smell of warm Sencha tea, which is a common green tea in Japan.

"M-mm that smells good mom," Tsukune said as he walked into the family room to have tea with his mom, dad, cousin, and friends.

"Well I thought that the Sencha tea would be a nice treat to help you relax after... today," Kasumi replied with a happy smile.

"Thank you Misses Aono. Thank you very much," Moka said as she grabbed a cup of tea and sat down in one of the chairs in the family room. Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu just walked in the room, grabbed the tea, and didn't even thank Kasumi. So rude of them!

"So Miss Akashiya, how have you been?" Kasumi inquired with a furrowed brow.

"Well Misses Aono, I've been good and so far it's one of the best days I have had within the last week or so," was Moka's honest reply. Tsukune always seemed to brighten her day. No matter what, he was always there to improve her day and make her quite happy.

"Oh, is that so? Well what's been bothering you? If you don't want to tell us it's fine," Kasumi asked as she furrowed her brow in concern. She knew that her son cared a great deal about the young woman and was merely worried.

"Well… it's just some minor problems with my family. Nothing major Misses Aono, but thank you for asking" Moka replied with a smile.

"Hey mom… how many days until we leave to go on the 'trip'?" Tsukune asked as he sipped on his tea.

"Probably tomorrow son," Koji said as he sipped his tea and picked up his newspaper.

"Early morning or late afternoon?" Tsukune asked getting more persistent.

"Early morning, dear," Kasumi said in a soothing tone to try and calm Tsukune a little bit.

"What's this I hear about a trip tomorrow?" Mizore asked.

"We're going to Toky-" Kyoko answered before she was quickly cut off by Tsukune.

"Kyo, did you forget what my parents said?" Tsukune asked with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Well... no but they really wanted to know Tsukune!" Kyoko pleaded as she looked at him.

"Kyoko, I don't know what to do with you sometimes. I think you should probably go home. It's getting rather late," Kasumi said as she looked at her niece.

"But auntie, it's only six in the afternoon!" Kyoko said with a pout in her voice.

"Kyoko, if you just want to spend more time with Tsukune, then wait until tomorrow. You two will be spending the whole day together. Now do as she said or I will have to walk you out myself," Koji said in a calming and substantial voice.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight Tsuki. Goodnight auntie, 'night uncle. You girls don't start any trouble, ya' hear me?" Kyo said as she gave a hug to Tsukune, Kasumi, and Koji. Then when she was about to leave she winked at the girls.

"Moka dear… can we have a short chat for a few minutes?" Kasumi inquired as she looked at Moka.

"Sure Misses Aono," Moka replied as she followed Kasumi who started to walk up the stairs.

"Wow. Your bedroom looks very nice, Misses Aono," Moka said with fascination in her eyes.

"Thank you Moka," Kasumi replied with a grin.

"Sure thing Misses Aono. So… what was it that you wanted to talk

about?" Moka asked as she stood in front of her.

"Well, it's about your hair... I suppose. The last time I saw you, you had pink hair, and the way you looked was so... different, I guess you could say," Kasumi said as she looked at the vampiress' hair.

"Oh, I um... I like to... uh..." Moka was trying to come up with something that would sound correct and not that weird at all, like her being a genuine vampire that had a habit of drinking her son's blood on a somewhat, regular, habit. No, that would not bode well for either her or Tsukune. Some secrets were too important to keep, after-all.

"Cosplay?" Kasumi asked as she got up and fixed the sheets on her bed.

"Um... yeah. Cosplay," Moka quickly answered in order to avoid too much embarrassment.

"Oh, alright then. I just have one last question. Would you like to come with us tomorrow?" Kasumi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Moka inquired.

"That's a secret for now, sorry Moka dear," Kasumi replied with a smile.

"Dad come on, please?" Tsukune persisted.

"It's up to your mother, not me son. Go ask her yourself," Koji quickly replied with authority behind his voice.

"Fine. Mom!" Tsukune yelled as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Yes Tsukune?" Kasumi replied.

"Moka I would like a second with my mom if you don't mind," Tsukune said.

"Sure thing Tsukune," Moka replied as she walked back to the family room.

"Can Moka come with us tomorrow mom?" Tsukune asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I already asked her, and she said yes," Kasumi answered with a smile.

"Cool, thanks mom," Tsukune replied as he started to walk back to the family room.

"Tsukune what was it that you asked your dad?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune walked back into the room.

"Nothing; it was just a question about tomorrow," Tsukune answered.

"Tsukune! You need to go to sleep soon if you want to get some good rest, it's almost nine in the evening," Kasumi said as she started to walk back into the room with more tea.

"Sure thing mom, 'night everyone," Tsukune said as he got up and went up the stairs to his room.

"You girls should probably get going also," Koji said as he put his newspaper down and got up.

"But we have nowhere to go, Mister Aono," Kurumu said as she, Yukari, and Mizore stoop up as well.

"Hmmm… there's a spare bedroom that you four could share it if you want," Kasumi answered as she gave the idea a brief thought.

"Kasumi, only one or two people would be able to sleep on the bed," Koji quickly replied.

"Kurumu and I will sleep on the bed. Besides, if she sleeps on the floor, she could easily leave the room and sneak into Tsukune's bedroom. Then knowing her she would do... things… to him," Moka said as she got up and grabbed Kurumu's free hand, and then started up the stairs.

"Goodnight Moka dear, goodnight Kurumu dear," Kasumi said as the two walked up the stairs.

"Come on Yukari, we need to go upstairs and get some sleep, too," Mizore said as she grabbed Yukari's hand and walked up the stairs after the other, two, yokai.

Plenty of new surprises waited for them the next day. But not all of the surprises would blow over so easily.

* * *

3,314 words. The second chapter I think came out great. Thanks again for reading my fanfiction. Chapter three will probably be up in at least 4 days. I need some time to take a rest from writing. Plus my brain is hurting from coming up with ideas for chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas for chapter three please let me know by either private messaging me or by leaving a review. Thanks, and bye!


	3. The trip to remember (Part I)

_**Rosario + Vampire: Genesis**_

_Chapter 3: "The trip to remember..."_

_Based around the characters that were created by the author of the manga Akihisa Ikeda._

_**Original idea and story written by Kirsava.**_

_The pair of this story is between (inner) Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

_Rated T (the rating might change depending on the chapter)_

_The events of this story are set after the now-finished manga series._

_(attempted) Comedy / Drama / Friendship_

_Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old in this fanfic._

Thanks Gamera68 for being my Beta reader.

_..._

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

The next chapter will probably not be uploaded for at least 2 or 3 days because I am going to be out for personal reasons. I will still accept any and all ideas for the next chapter. Thanks again for reading everyone! On with the story! There is no fake/outer Moka in this story!

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning.

Kurumu slowly got out of the bed to try and make sure Moka wouldn't wake up. After Kurumu got out of the bed the slowly walked over to the stepping over Yukari and Mizore. Kurumu slowly opened the door and walked outside. After she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her, she started to slowly walk towards Tsukune's room. Kurumu then opened Tsukune's door and slowly walked in.

"Mom?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed his eyes and saw a silhouette in his doorway.

"Hi Tsukune..." The silhouette replied as she started to move closer to Tsukune.

"K-Kurumu?!" Tsukune said in confusion and fear.

'Oh god...if Moka finds out I'm dead!' Tsukune thought to himself as he started to move away from Kurumu.

"Yes Tsukune? Are you happy to see me?" Kurumu asked with a smile as she walked closer to Tsukune.

"Kurumu please no, you need to leave. If Moka finds out we're both dead," Tsukune pleaded as Kurumu started to come closer to Tsukune.

"Well then I guess we just need to be quiet, right Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl over to Tsukune's bed.

...

Meanwhile back in the spare bedroom...

"Huh? Kurumu?" Moka said as she started to slap the other side of the bed.

"Yukari! Mizore! Wake up right now!" Moka said trying to stay quiet but also putting authority behind her voice.

"Moka, what time is it? I'm so tired," Mizore said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah Moka. What time is it? I'm still tired also," Yukari said with a pout in her voice.

"Kurumu's gone! That stupid milk-cow is probably in Tsukune's room..." Moka said with a slight bit of question in her voice as she put her thumb on her bottom lip.

"Well she's a goner, can we go back to sleep now Moka?" Mizore said as she laid back down and started to fall into the void of slumber.

"Fine, you two can go back to sleep..." Moka answered with a sigh as she got up from bed and put a night-gown on. Moka then walked over to the door silently and saw the hallway light was on. She then started walking down towards Tsukune's room only to see the door half open.

"Kurumu please no...Moka will kill you and me if she se-" Tsukune instantly froze as he saw Moka standing in the doorway.

"Moka please! It's not what it looks like," Tsukune pleaded as Moka walked closer to the two of them.

"Mo-Moka, I um was just making sure that Tsukune was comfortable. Right Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she quickly got up and glanced at Tsukune really quick.

"Is that the truth Tsukune?" Moka demanded as she started to stomp closer to Kurumu.

"Uh...Um, ye-yes that's the truth I-I promise," Tsukune answered out of pure genuine fear of the vampiress.

"Liar..." Moka whispered to herself as she grabbed Kurumu and slapped her.

"Ow! That hurt! Oh kami that hurt a lot Moka!" Kurumu whined as she rolled around on the floor.

'Serves you right for what you tried to do to me...' Tsukune thought to himself with a shiver.

"Tsukune, why did you lie to me..?" Moka asked as she turned her back to Tsukune with a slight pout in her voice.

"I-I was just scared for her and myself. I wasn't exactly thinking either. I'm sorry Moka," Tsukune replied as Moka grabbed Kurumu and started to drag her out of the room.

"Well you can make it up to me tomorrow. Do you understand me Tsukune?" Moka asked as she shot a menacing look at Tsukune.

"Yes ma'am I understand," Tsukune answered with a shiver as he hid under his covers and put his arms over his head.

...

9 o'clock in the morning

"Mm-mmm I smell something good for breakfast..." Tsukune said to himself with a yawn as he got up and stretched.

As Tsukune got up and readied himself to get dressed for the trip, he noticed a letter on his desk.

"Thank you Tsukune!" The note read.

'Who left the note? It's not even signed by anyone...' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Tsukune? Dear? Are you awake?" Kasumi asked as she knocked on his door.

"Yeah mom, I'm awake!" Tsukune replied as he put a dark blue shirt and tan cargo shorts. Tsukune then proceeded to his desk to get his phone.

"Well, your breakfast is ready. Come downstairs and eat before it get's cold dear," Kasumi told Tsukune as she started to walk to the spare bedroom.

"Well, today's going to be a good day. I'll be spending all day with Moka..." Tsukune told himself.

'And I almost forgot Kyoko...' Tsukune thought to himself as his mood instantly changed from happiness to sadness.

Tsukune walked over to his door and opened it. He saw his mom and the girls all talking together. Kurumu of course waved at Tsukune with a smile. Tsukune knowing how kind he is waved back then walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning dad, what's in the paper this morning?" Tsukune asked as he sat down next to his dad.

"Morning son. Nothing really important just minor things," Koji replied.

"Good morning Tsukune," Moka said as she walked into the dining room with Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore following her.

"Oh...hey, morning you four," Tsukune said as he turned around and waved to the four.

"Tsukune, dear. You are almost ready right?" Kasumi asked as she sat down next to Koji.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave when you are," Tsukune replied as he finished his breakfast.

"Good. Moka are you just about ready also?" Kasumi asked as she looked over at Moka.

"Oh...yes Misses Aono. I just need to brush my hair and freshen up a bit," Moka replied as she quickly finished eating and started to walk upstairs.

"What about us?! Tsukune why don't we get to go with you guys?!" Kurumu inquired as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Because you weren't invited that's why!" Moka replied as she quickly came walking into the room and hitting Kurumu in the back of the head.

"Yeah...sorry Kurumu. You, Yukari, and Mizore were not invited. Sorry guys, it's just going to be me, Moka, my mom, my dad, and my cousin Kyoko," Tsukune said as he got up and walked over to the stairs to go upstairs and rest for a few minutes while he waited for the others to finish getting ready.

...

"Tsukune! We're about to leave! Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, would you girls like to go shopping or something like that while we're out?" Kasumi asked as she turned to look at the girls.

"Um...sure I guess we can go shopping or something like that..." Kurumu replied as she turned to the side and laughed slightly.

"Okay, I'll give you 8,500 yen, it should be enough to get what you might want or need, just spend it wisely okay?" Kasumi said as she pulled her wallet out and gave Kurumu the money.

"Thank you Misses Aono," Kurumu replied as she took the money with a devious smirk.

"Bye now!" Kasumi said as she followed Koji, Moka, and Tsukune outside where Kyoko was waiting.

"Come on Tsuki! I want to get there really soon so it's not that crowded, okay?" Kyoko asked as she waved to her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get in the car so we can go then," Tsukune replied as he, Moka, Kasumi, and Koji got in the car.

"Wait, what? When did you guys...never mind," Kyoko said as she opened the right side door to the car and got in.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Kyoko said as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore walked towards the train station.

"Dad why aren't we going to use the train? It would be so much faster than driving there..." Tsukune asked as he leaned up against his car door.

"Because it would be nice to just drive around and see anything new," Koji replied as he started the car and started to drive towards their destination.

"Mister Aono, where are we even going?" Moka asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Sorry but it's still a secret, you'll see soon enough," Koji replied.

...

"Kurumu, why are we turning around?" Mizore asked.

"Because, we're going to go with Tsukune!" Kurumu answered as she turned around and shouted at Mizore.

"Relax Kurumu, no need to get all worked up," Yukari said in a mocking tone with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever let's get going, I saw what direction they went in," Kurumu said as she started to run in the direction Tsukune and his family went.

...

This following scene takes place about an hour after they left the house.

"Moka wake up, we're here," Tsukune said as he lightly shook Moka awake.

"Huh? Oh Tsukune...thank you for waking me up," Moka said as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure no problem Moka," Tsukune replied with a blush as he opened his door and stepped out. Tsukune then offered his free hand to Moka, she of course took it with little hesitation.

"Wait...we're at Disney world!" Moka said as she quickly got out of the car and hugged Tsukune.

"Yep, that's correct Moka," Kyoko said as she got out of the car last. She's so slow when it comes to getting in or out of cars...

"Kyoko come on you slow poke," Tsukune said everyone started walking towards the entrance.

"UGH! I hate you sometimes Tsukune!" Kyoko said as she quickly ran over to the others.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go please Kyoko," Tsukune said with a sweat-drop.

"Tsukune, I know I've asked you this a lot and all but...what's with that crest wrapped around your wrist?" Kypko asked as they were walking with Moka.

"Kyoko, just as I've told you before...IT WAS A GIFT!" Tsukune shouted as he stared at Kyoko.

"Tsukune you always say that. Sometimes I doubt it's the truth," Kyoko replied with a slight pout in her voice.

"You'll understand at some point in time Kyoko, I promise," Tsukune said as they reached the front gate. Tsukune then reached into his back pocket and got his ticket. Kyoko and Moka copied his example. The three of them each received wrist bands that allowed them to ride the rides around Tokyo Disney.

'What does he mean I'll understand at some point? Oh I hate when you get all mysterious Tsukune!' Kyoko thought to herself with a grunt.

"Tsukune over here!" Kasumi said as she waved her hand in the air.

"Come on you two, we can look at the rides and stores later. Hey come on!" Tsukune said as he tried to drag the two away from a jewelry store.

"Tsukune! No please I want to look in the store longer! Please!" Kyoko and Moka pleaded as Tsukune dragged them off.

"Well...I finally dragged them away. What's up mom?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to his mother.

"I just wanted to know if you have enough money for you the three of you," Kasumi answered as she went through her bag trying to find her wallet.

"Yes mom. I have plenty of money on me," Tsukune replied.

"Okay, don't let them clean you out," Kasumi said with a slight chuckle as she and Koji walked away.

"Well, let's get going you two..." Tsukune said as he turned around only to find the two missing.

'Why couldn't they just wait...' Tsukune thought to himself with a sweat-drop as he walked around looking for the two.

...

"Kurumu are you sure Tsukune is even here?" Yukari asked as she walked with Kurumu and Mizore.

"Well...kind of..." Kurumu replied as she looked around and rubbed her left arm out of nervous habit.

"Honestly Kurumu, why would they have tickets just to go to the market?" Mizore asked in a mocking tone.

"Well...I-I...how should I know?!" Kurumu answered as she turned to Mizore and raised her left hand.

"Is that how it is then Kurumu!? Well then, it would seem you want to have a good beating don't you?!" Mizore asked as she jumped back and raised her right hand.

"Hey! Hey Kurumu! Mizore! Come on guys stop arguing!" Yukari shouted trying to gain their attention.

"Oh shut up for once Yukari!" Kurumu shouted back as she shooed the little witch away.

"Yeah Yukari, the big kids are talking here," Mizore said as she walked closer to Yukari and put her arms under her bosom to mock Yukari.

"Hey! Even if your breasts are bigger than mine, Tsukune still loves me more than both of you!" Yukari said as she closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out, put her thumbs near her ears and waved her hands mocking the two. Poor Yukari, she is probably going to end up getting torn to shreds or frozen in ice one of these times.

'Why that little stupid witch...I'll tear her to pieces one if these day's!' Kurumu thought to herself.

"We need to go find Tsukune before it's to late!" Kurumu said as she looked up into the sky and punched the sky.

"Kurumu, we still have no idea where to go...and you are looking right into the sun..." Mizore said as she walked up to the succubus and put her hand on her shoulder.

"My eyes hurt so much!" Kurumu cried out as she covered her eyes and cried.

"You two should pay more attention to me sometimes...I was trying to show you two this," Yukari said with a sweat-drop as she pointed to a sign behind her.

"It's just a stupid sign about Disney world, Yukari are you stupid?" Mizore asked as she looked at the witch.

"Oh my freaking gosh! You two are the stupid ones if you don't see the point of this. Look at the ticket in this picture, it looks just like the one Tsukune and Moka had," Yukari said as she walked up to the two and flicked both of their noses.

"Hey I am not stupid! And why did you flick us?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Yukari with a furrowed brow.

"You should look at each others noses in about five or so minutes," Yukari replied as she skipped away from the two going towards the nearest train station.

"Look at our noses?" Mizore asked as she looked at Yukari then at Kurumu.

"Mizore your nose! It's all pointy and green!" Kurumu shouted as she jumped back slightly with a gasp.

"Your one to talk no nose!" Mizore retorted as she walked up to Kurumu and put her finger where her nose should be.

"What? My voice!" Kurumu cried out as her voice changed because she had no nose.

"Yukari!" The two said in unison as they chased the little witch.

...

"Kyoko?! Moka?! Where are you two?!" Tsukune shouted as he walked through crowds of people.

"Over here Tsukune!" Moka said as she popped out of a bush almost 3 meters away.

"No Tsukune over here!" Kyoko said as she popped out of a bush across from Moka.

"Hang on, I'll be there soon!" Tsukune replied as he looked around to see an area for him to walk to.

'I can't believe them sometimes...I hate when they just disappear like this, at least the others aren't here...' Tsukune thought to himself as he walked to one side of the walkway.

"Kyoko come on," Moka whispered as she walked over to Kyoko.

"What? Why?" Kyoko asked as she stood up and looked at Moka.

"You said that after we got him the first time we would run and do it again after," Moka said as she grabbed Kyoko's arm and started to drag her away.

"But I never said that, then again it would be fun to do it more," Kyoko finally gave in apparently.

"Finally I got through the crowds of people. Whe-where did they go...oh kami no, where did those two go," Tsukune said to himself with a sigh as he sat on the bench.

"Kyoko look," Moka said as she pointed at Tsukune.

'What happened? He looks like someone just died..." Kyoko said as she slowly stood up.

"Maybe we should go and see what's wrong," Moka said as she quickly got and grabbed Kyoko's arm.

"Why'd they leave me alone? What's wrong with them?" Tsukune said to himself.

"He's crying Moka..." Kyoko said as she was walking with Moka.

'Oh they are so going to get it, they tried to prank me, but instead I'll prank them!' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka asked as she walked up to him.

"Tsukune why are you crying?" Kyoko proceeded as she sat next to him. Tsukune then quickly got up and pointed at them both.

"Hah! Got you both! I wasn't crying, and I knew you two were trying to prank me or make me run all over this place, but no, I was not going to let that happen," Tsukune said as he backed away from the two slightly.

"But still why were you crying Tsukune?" Kyoko asked as she stood up and walked towards him a little.

"These are not real tears, I used the water from this water bottle I had," Tsukune said as he started to laugh and pulled the bottle out from one of his many pockets.

"Tsukune you jerk!" Kyoko said as she slapped him.

"Kyoko there was no need for slapping him! It was a good prank anyways," Moka said as she started to chuckle under her breath.

"But he still made me worry about him...stupid jerk," Kyoko said as she turned her back to the two so she could hide her embarrassment.

"There was still no need to hit me. My face hurts a lot now, thanks so much Kyo," Tsukune said as he slowly got up and rubbed his cheek.

"Whatever you stupid jerk, I'm going to go find auntie and uncle," Kyoko murmured as she marched off into a crowd of people.

"Well, what do you want to do first Moka?" Tsukune asked as he turned towards Moka.

"I think we should just explore for now, is that okay?" Moka replied as she grabbed Teukunes arm. A few of the men around the two seemed as though they hated Tsukune a bit.

...

"Okay here we are, let's go find Tsukune," Yukari said with a ring in her voice.

"Sure thing, follow me I can get us in without buying tickets.," Kurumu said with a smile as she walked away from Tokyo Disney.

"Kurumu we should find a tall building if you are going to fly us in there, because you can't carry us both without slowly falling..." Mizore said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh...well um...yeah that's exactly what I was thinking, come with me," Kurumu said as she walked into a car garage.

"We just need to make it to the roof now, and we have to make sure no one see's us up there," Yukari said as they started climbing the stairs.

"Right, only two more levels before we are at the top," Mizore said as she started walking faster.

"Almost there!" the three said in unison.

"Okay now, come with me," Kurumu said as she ran over to one of the sides of the parking garage. After judging the distance from them to Tokyo Disney, she made sure no one was watching.

"Ready when you are Kurumu," Mizore said as she stood their waiting.

"COME ON KURUMU, BEFORE TSUKUNE AND MOKA KISS!" Yukari shouted into Kurumu's ear to get her more motivated.

"This is just like how it was at Yokai Academy..." Kurumu said as she let her wings out and started to softly whimper.

"Wow, is she crying?" Mizore whispered to Yukari.

"I have no idea, I think she's just sad that she is probably going to lose to us," Yukari whispered back.

"Come on you two, grab on," Kurumu insisted as she turned around and looked at the two.

"Okay let's do it!" Yukari and Mizore said as Yukari jumped up and smacked Mizore's hand.

"OW!" Mizore cried out as she held her red throbbing hand and slowly walked over to Kurumu.

"Sorry Mizore..." Yukari said as she quickly walked past Mizore and grabbed onto Kurumu's leg tightly.

"Of all places why my leg Yukari!?" Kurumu shouted as she pounded on the little witches head.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO KURUMU!" Mizore said as she slapped Kurumu in the face and grabbed onto her back.

"Fine let's go then," Kurumu replied as she jumped into the air and glided towards Tokyo Disney.

...

"Hey Moka let's try this game out here," Tsukune offered as she turned and looked at a ring toss game.

"Are you sure Tsukune? Every game that you have tried already, you failed at them. I don't want you to lose all of your money just on me," Moka replied with concern in her voice.

"Nah I'm sure, I can do this one I promise," Tsukune said with a bright smile as he walked over to the game.

"Hello there young man, can I interest you in a game of ring toss? If you win you can choose and of these toys here behind me," the man behind the counter said with a smile as he held three rings in one hand.

"Sure, how much will it cost?" Tsukune asked as he went through his wallet getting some of the little remaining money he had left.

"1000 yen, and if you win, you should probably get something for your girlfriend there," the man replied with a chuckle.

"Okay here. Sh-she isn't my girlfriend..." Tsukune said handing the man the money required and looked over his shoulder only to see a smiling Moka waiting and waving on a bench, his face was flushed red at the embarrassment.

"Young love is such a great thing, here you go kid," the man said handing Tsukune the three rings.

"Hey! I already said she isn't my girlfriend!" Tsukune said as he balled his fist and put in front of his face as his face burned brighter red.

"Hahaha, okay kid, now are you going to play the game?" The man asked pointing to the rings on the counter.

"Right...sorry..." Tsukune answered picking up the rings.

"Nice you landed one kid!" The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Damnit! So close..." Tsukune said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Hey look over there, see that girl on the bench alone?" A random man asked his friend. Big mistake buddy.

"Yeah what about her?" His friend replied.

"Look at her man, she beautiful," the man answered.

"So are you really going to try and ask her out too?" His friend asked.

"Damn right, wish me luck!" He said as he started walking towards Moka.

"Right on kid! You only got two out of three but, since there's a pretty lady waiting for you, I guess I'll give you whatever you want," the man said with a bright grin.

"Ar-are you sure?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course!" The man insisted as he stepped to the side so Tsukune could see the stuffed animals better.

"I guess I'll take the little Tiger there," Tsukune replied as he pointed to a small white Bengal Tiger.

"Take care kid," the man said as he and Tsukune both turned their backs to each other.

"You should really leave me alone before you get hurt," Moka said with plenty of agitation in her voice.

"Come on baby, what's wrong?" The man said as he touched Moka's hair and smelled it.

"I think you should listen to her, and you should also probably move away before you do get hurt," Tsukune advised as he stood In front of Moka and the man. Tsukune could clearly tell that Moka was about to kill the man.

"Go run along kid, you have no business here," the man said looking at Tsukune and shooing him off with his hand.

"I just have something to say real quick, I did in fact did warn you, and another thing, you are really lucky that she isn't the one doing this," Tsukune said as he grabbed the man's free hand that was in the air and started to twist it in ways it shouldn't be twisted. With just one sharp twist Tsukune could possibly rip the mans hand off!

"Damnit! Let go before I kick your ass!" The man shouted as Tsukune started to twist the mans hand more.

"I'll let go as soon as you get away from her, and just so you know, you are in a very bad position right now," Tsukune said with a grin as the man got up and looked at him. The man was rather tall, possibly around six feet tall. He was also a strong looking man.

"You stupid kid!" The man shouted as he balled his free hand into a fist and punched at Tsukune. Tsukune quickly moved his head down so he could avoid getting hit. As Tsukune rose he grabbed the man's other free hand and gave it a sharp pull. Tsukune then let go of both of his hands and stepped back and watched the man fall on his face.

"Oh my, he did at least warn you. But still Tsukune, I think you might have gone a little bit too far," Moka said as she got up and started to softly laugh.

"Maybe, but then again, he didn't have to deal with you so I guess he's lucky," Tsukune replied as he started to rub the back of his head.

"You idiot!" The man's friend yelled as he came charging at Tsukune. These men were clearly fools, if only they knew what they were getting themselves into before they tried this.

"They never learn," Tsukune said as he turned and grabbed the man's fist. Tsukune then turned the man around and pushed him away making him fall to the ground.

"Go, run along now little one," Moka said in a mocking tone.

"And take your friend with you," Tsukune said as he grabbed then handed Moka the small white, stuffed Bengal Tiger. and Moka walked off.

"There he is! Kurumu I found Tsukune and Moka!" Yukari shouted as she turned and ran towards her.

"Shut up! You stupid little witch! We can't let them know we're here," Kurumu answered trying to seem creepy and mysterious.

"You were being louder than her," Mizore commented sucking on one of her always present lolly pops.

"Oh just shut up... we need to get moving," Kurumu said as she shot her fist into the air and starting following Tsukune and Moka.

"So... do you want to get some lunch or something?" Tsukune asked as he looked at his watch.

"Um... sure I guess so, where do you want to eat Tsukune?" Moka asked as she turned to look at him.

"Hmm, I don't know exactly, do you have any preferences?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. Why was he worried? Only because if he made her mad she could break his spine with one kick or punch, but of course she wouldn't do that now, right?

"Oh Tsukune, you are so hopeless sometimes, I think we should go find a map of the park so we can find a place to eat," Moka answered as she locked their hands together and started dragging him around to find a map.

"How dare she! How dare she touch my soul mate! I'll tear her to shreds!" Kurumu shouted as she started to stand up and stomp out into the open.

"You stupid idiot," Mizore commented as she grabbed the back of Kurumu's shirt and pulled her back into the bush.

"I am not stupid," Kurumu said with a pout as she folded her arms and turned her head.

"Kurumu just take a look," Mizore insisted as she pointed to Tsukune and Moka.

"So what?" Kurumu asked as she looked and quickly turned her head away to hide her teary eyes.

"They are both clearly happy together Kurumu, and they were always getting so lovey dovey in school too," Yukari commented with a slight pout.

"So you two are just going to give up?" Kurumu asked as she looked at both of them.

"Kurumu this was a lost cause from the beginning..." Mizore said as she put her hand on Kurumu's shoulder and got up.

"You should just let them be, unless you want to get kicked into infinity," Yukari said as she patted Kurumu's back and got up with Mizore.

"We'll be outside Tsukune's house if you need us," Mizore commented as she and Yukari walked away.

'Tsukune... why would you choose her? What's so special about her?' Kurumu thought to herself as she started to lightly cry.

"Are you sure she will be alright Mizore?" Yukari asked with worry in her voice as they started walking towards a exit.

"Not at all," Mizore answered with a hearty laugh.

* * *

A/N

I am breaking this up into two parts, I am so sorry that this took so long to get up, :(. I know a lot of you were waiting for this and I am very, very sorry for how long this took. The next chapter won't be up until May 30th to June 3rd. The only reason why is because I am just finishing up school, so I have a lot on my hands right now. The second part will defiantly start their relationship, but they won't consider themselves together until later. The second part is just going to begin them getting closer with each other and stuff. Thanks for reading, if you have any idea's send me a PM, or leave a review. Thanks!


	4. Update!

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not posting any new chapters lately, I've been dealing with a few personal problems and I haven't found much time to get back to writing, but I'm back now, maybe not 100% but I'm going to get back to working on the story again. I'm on break from school now so I have a few days also to write. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up really soon, within maybe a day or so. Thanks to everyone for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	5. The trip to remember (Part II)

_**Rosario + Vampire: Genesis**_

_Chapter 4: "The trip to remember..."_

_Base around the characters that were created by author of the manga writer Akihisa Ikeda._

**_Original ide and story written by Kirsava._**

_The main pairing in the story is between (inner) Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono._

_Rated T (Rating may possibly change later in the story, not likely to happen.)_

_The events of this story are set after the now-finished manga series._

_(Attempted) Comedy / Drama/ Friendship._

_Moka and Tsukune are both 19 years old in this fanfiction._

_Currently looking for a backup Beta reader._

...

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

I've been dealing with several personal problems as I said in the update chapter, I will be uploading slower than I was before I left, but I will still be uploading and working on this fanfiction once again! I also want to let everyone know just as a reminder, I know that inner and outer Moka both fused together to make a new Moka, but this is a fanfiction and **DOES NOT** completely follow the story. If anyone would like to see a character from the manga, who is not dead or mortally wounded of course, then please be sure to let me know and I will try to bring them into the story if possible, I would also like to thank everyone for not spamming my inbox with messages asking where the next chapter was. Now, why don't you get to reading the chapter and enjoy! :D

* * *

_Previously,_

"You stupid idiot," Mizore commented as she grabbed the back of Kurumu's shirt and pulled her back into the bush.

"I am not stupid," Kurumu said with a pout as she folded her arms and turned her head.

"Kurumu just take a look," Mizore insisted as she pointed to Tsukune and Moka.

"So what?" Kurumu asked as she looked and quickly turned her head away to hide her tears.

"They are both clearly happy with each other Kurumu, and they were always getting so lovey dovey in school too," Yukari commented with a slight pout.

"So you two are just going to give up?" Kurumu asked as she looked at both them.

"Kurumu, this was a lost cause from the beginning..." Mizore said as she put her hand on Kurumu's shoulder and got up.

"You should just let them be, unless you want to get kicked into infinity," Yukari said as she patted Kurumu's back and got up.

'Tsukune... why would you choose her? What's so special about her?' Kurumu though to herself as she started to lightly cry.

"Are you sure she will be alright Mizore?" Yukari asked with worry in her voice as they started walking towards the exit.

"Not at all," Mizore answered with a hearty laugh.

...

"Tsukune, you will be mine..." Kurumu said to herself with a devilish grin as she got up and followed Tsukune and Moka to a park map.

"Tsukune we found a map!" Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and quickly ran over to the map.

"Moka, you really need to stop dragging me around, I just can't keep up with you anymore," Tsukune said out of breath as he laid on the ground.

"Oh! Tsukune this restaurant looks like a good one. Tsukune..?" Moka said as she looked for Tsukune and found him laying on the ground.

'Tsukune, you poor thing, she's been dragging you around the park all day, how evil of her,' Kurumu thought to herself as she watched from a distance.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Moka said as she leaned down and poked Tsukune's cheek?

"Yes Moka I'm fine," Tsukune said as he got up from the ground and looked at the map with Moka.

"So... Where do you want to eat Tsukune?" Moka asked as she put her thumb on her bottom lip.

"I don't know still, why don't you pick?" Tsukune said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Hmm, let's see..." Moka said as she scanned the map looking for a place to eat.

"Tsukune!" A familiar voice called out from a distance.

"Huh?" Tsukune turned and saw Kyoko running towards them waving her hand in the air with a smile on her face.

"Tsukune who is it?" Moka asked as she looked over his should and saw Kyoko running at them.

"Hey Tsukune, are you two looking for a place to eat?" Kyoko said as she slowed herself down and started to catch her breath.

"Tsukune and I were looking for a place to eat, is there something you need Kyoko?" Moka asked as she folded her arms.

"No I just wanted to see if you two wanted to eat with us," Kyoko answered as she looked at Tsukune rather than Moka.

"I think we're going to eat alone, just for some extra privacy," Tsukune answered as he rubbed the back of his head and nervously smiled.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later today Tsukune!" Kyoko said as she started running back to her uncle and aunt.

"So did you decide yet Moka?" Tsukune asked as he turned and saw Moka with a semi angry look on her face.

"I wanted to eat with your parents Tsukune!" Moka said as she hit Tsukune's arm and started to walk in the direction that Kyoko left.

"Moka I'm sorry!" Tsukune said as he quickly followed Moka.

...

"Hey Mizore, did we have to leave? I really wanted to stay there and enjoy some of the rides," Yukari said with a slight pout as she looked away from Mizore.

"Well we won't be getting back in there without making a scene, I mean, we left Kurumu there and she's not going to help us. So how do you play to get us in back in there?" Mizore questioned as she looked at Yukari.

"Well... I have one idea..." Yukari said with a devilish grin and a devilish laugh.

...

"Moka please! I'm sorry!" Tsukune said as he quickly followed behind Moka.

'Tsukune, now she's mad at you for thinking you wanted to eat alone, she's such a terrible friend, but don't worry Tsukune, you'll be mine and we'll be happy together...' Kurumu thought to herself as she watched Tsukune and Moka from a distance.

"Moka! Tsukune! Over here!" Kasumi said as she waved her hand in the air and smiled.

"On our way!" Tsukune said as he walked behind Moka.

"Hello Tsukune, I thought you two were eating alone? That's what Kyoko told us at least," Koji said as he looked at Tsukune and Moka.

"Well I don't know about Tsukune, but I would love to eat with you guys," Moka said with a smile as she sat down next to Kyoko on a bench.

"Moka? Did Tsukune do something wrong? You seem angry at him," Kasumi asked as she looked at Moka.

"No, everything is perfectly fine, no need to worry." Moka replied as she smiled at Kasumi.

"Okay. Well let's eat then everyone!" Kasumi said as she hand paper plates to each person and set food out on the bench table.

...

"Yukari? Is this really going to work?" Mizore asked wearing a clown suit looking at the small witch who was also dressed as a clown.

"Of course it is, just relax, everything will go just as I planned," Yukari said with a grin as she walked out of a dressing room.

"What if one of the workers thinks we're part of a show? We wouldn't even know what to do for the show!" Mizore said as she started to panic.

"Shut up! You'll blow our cover, we just need to find Kurumu and make sure she hasn't done anything stupid, and then we'll go ahead and have our fun," Yukari said as she grabbed Mizore's hand and pulled her out of the tent.

"Okay, but if we get pulled into some kind of show, I'm going to hurt you!" Mizore said as she followed Yukari around the park.

...

"Tsukune, you'll be mine, you won't be hers I promise you, I'll take real good care of you too, all you have to do is wait Tsukune... Just wait and you'll belong to me.," Kurumu said to herself hiding in a bush watching Tsukune and Moka eat.

"Tsukune, can we talk? In private?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"Um, yeah sure," Tsukune answered as he got up and followed Moka.

"I'm really sorry Tsukune, about earlier I mean, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just upset because I wanted to eat with your parents, but I was kind of surprised too when you said that you just wanted to eat alone with me," Moka said as she started to blush.

"It's okay Moka, I didn't know that you wanted to eat with my parents and Kyoko, so I just said that we'll eat alone," Tsukune said as he looked at Moka nervously.

"Tsukune, is everything okay?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune with worry.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just kind of worried I guess," Tsukune said as he looked at Moka and lowered his arm.

"Worried about what?" Moka asked as she turned her body to face him and held his hand.

"Well, I'm worried about you guys, how are you four going to handle yourselves now? This is the human world now, not the world you guys are used to," Tsukune answered as he looked at Moka.

"Don't worry Tsukune... We'll be just fine," Moka said with a smile as she looked at Tsukune and put her hand on his cheek.

'Tsukune, you'll be mine, you'll have to be mine, because you love me and no one else, and only me alone..." Kurumu thought to herself as she watched Tsukune and Moka.

"Oh Moka..." Tsukune said as he looked into Moka's eyes.

"Oh Tsukune..." Moka said.

"Oh Moka..." Tsukune repeated.

"Oh Tsukune" Moka repeated as she leaned in to kiss Tsukune.

"Moka..." Tsukune said as he too leaned in and touched Moka's lips with his own.

'Tsukune... No... You should be mine... You should belong to me..." Kurumu said to herself as she got up and ran away crying.

* * *

_**Sneak peek of the next chapter!**_

4 Four o'clock in the morning, four days after the heartbreak Kurumu experienced.

"Hello? I got a text saying I was supposed to be here..." Moka said.

"Well, you have arrived, how wonderful it is to see you," A young man said as he stood up from an old creaky chair.

"Who are you? Where'd you go?" Moka said as she walked up a staircase and saw the man was gone.

"I'm here, little Moka," The man said from behind Moka as he grabbed her and covered her mouth.

'No... Tsukune! Help me! Please... Tsukune... Help... Me...' Moka thought to herself as she started to feel sleepy nd saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Nighty night vamp," Kurumu said as she stood in front of Moka.

* * *

**A/N!**

1,610 words, I think that this chapter went well, however I had no beta reader this time! And if you read the first authors note, then you know I'm looking for a backup Beta reader! If you want to participate, I'm taking up to five different people for this, so leave me a comment or send me a message saying that you want to help, and I'll write sample chapter for each person to beta reader and modify, the ones who I find to be the best for the back up beta readers, will have much thanks given to them for helping and will get to give me personal ideas for the story and maybe even a few surprises here and there, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be very interesting I hope, it'll be up before the end of the week I hope. And thank you to mejiadavid1969 for the idea towards the end before the sneak peek. Thanks for reading! Remember to get proper credit for a review and idea for the story, to make an account and leave a comment so no one can say it was them who left that comment! Bye!


	6. Re-writing!

I know I left for a while, and because of that I completely lost what was happening and all of the progress on the story, so I am going to re write the story and try and make it even better! Thanks for everyone who has read what I published and thanks for following/favoriting! I hope I can do a much better job this time! Off to the new Genesis!


End file.
